Build:Team - Shadow Form Bond Farm
This build, and variants of it, make it able to farm several groups and bosses. This build is used for elite tome farming now, and being tested for several different groups. Farmable Bosses and Areas are headed in the section below. This build utilizes a life bonder/protective bonder to farm while dealing continuous damage. Team Composition OR Attributes and Skills: prof=A/Any Sha=12+1+3 Scy=12ParadoxFormof Distressof Perfectionof the MasterOptionalOptionalOptional/build *Add full attributes into the skills used. Useful skills: *[Him to finish off bosses under 50% *[Parasite@12 steal free life, huge unconditioned damage and good recharge (preferred). It bypasses the Shadow Form standard. *[Armor@12 standard Skill used for damage by groups. Useful with [Battle Standard of Honor and [Ural's Hammer" *[Nightmare degen Spam with [of Pain. It also allows investment with another mesmer skill line, since you have the full attribute points left. *[Bite to continuous damage the boss, and degen them to or withstand natural regeneration, or extra degeneneration. *[Shackles@12 to make them hit you, and to caster-hate monks. *[Shards@9 can be used to keep constant damage on someone while damaging with a scythe. *[of Wrath@12 and [Wrath@12 can be used to constant damage. Possible with [Aura@12 for heavy constant damage. It may cause scatter if you don't do it right. Variant for melee bosses prof=A/E Sha=12+1+3 Dag=10+1 Crit=8of SwiftnessFormof DistressAgilityStrikeAttackFang StrikeBlossom/build Bonder: prof=Mo/Any pro=12+1+3 smi=12+3 div=3+3BarrierBondSpiritof HonorSuccorOptionalSignetOptional/build Easy to do with a hero. Just micro him and put him out of distance. Disable all skills except Blessed Signet. Optionals: *[Rebirth@16 if you really need it. *[Signet if you really need it. *[Veil@16 for eternity condition losing. *[Bond for e-management hero, not really needed. *More to come, especially for a variant on melee bosses. Equipment * Assassin: ** Max armor with the according runes: *** Highest vigor rune affordable. *** Blessed Armor. *** Attunement or Vitae runes, what you prefer. ** Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. *'Smiter': **High energy staff. Usage *Micro your smite hero to use his/her skills in order from 1-5. Life Barrier MUST come before Life Bond. #Use your enchantments by hitting 1-5. Maintain 2-5. #Use your key damage spells to defeat the boss. #Keep damaging by hitting with your daggers, they must hit 26 each. #Pick up loot. Melee Variant: *Micro your smite hero to use his/her skills in order from 1-5. Life Barrier MUST come before Life Bond. #Use your enchantments by hitting 1-4. Maintain 2-4. #Use Sneak Attack to blind the key characters. Use it on repeat. #Spam the chain 6-7-8-5-6-7-8 and repeat. #Pick up loot. Tips *Use the variants wisely. The differences in bosses makes you choose in different uses of skills. Counters *Too much damage. *Bonder dies. *Not maintaining bonds accordingly. *Lag. Farmable Bosses in Hard Mode Factions: Sunqua Vale: *Ziinjuu Life Crawler - Monk Kinya Province: *Tahkayun Tsi - Assasin Maishang Hills: *Seacrash, Elder Guardian - Elementalist Drazach Thicket: *Bezzr Wingstorm - Mesmer Silent Surf: *Amadis, Wind of the Sea – Elementalist Mourning Veil Falls: *Rahse Windcatcher – Elementalist *Xisni Dream Haunt – Mesmer Nightfall: Plains of Jarin: *Tarom Rockbreaker - Warrior *Suneh Stormbringer - Elementalist *Hassin Softskin - Paragon *It is possible to kill all 3 bosses in 1 run, increasing the chance of an elite tome. It is advised to kill Tarom as last, since his tome is worth the most Sunward Marches: *Eshim Mindclouder - Mesmer *Birneh Skybringer - Elementalist (Bring Sliver variant). Marga Coast: *Lunto Sharpfoot - Assassin Farmable Creatures *Jade Brotherhood. *Insects in Nightfall (Kill the monks first by AoE spamming). *Plants in Nightfall. *More to be added. Farmable Dungeons *For now, Darkrime Delves is a dungeon you may want to do. With some changes, good timing, and a speed boost, this dungeon should be a piece of cake. Bring a cupcake or a candy, blind the bosses and keep hitting them with your melee build, and they should go down without big problems. Notes